sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Spark
Spark the Electric Jester is the titular main character of the video game of the same name. He's a professional jester who, after being replaced by a robotic recreation of himself, sets out on a mission to get his job back. Appearance Spark is a yellow Formie with short, spiky hair and an average build. He wears a red scarf, white gloves, and red boots with black tongue and soles. His signature jester hat has two strands, the left red and the right blue with white dots. The trim of the hat and poms at the end of either strand are white. Under his hat, Spark has two antennae. It is unknown what color the orbs on the ends are canonically, but they are shown in concept art to be light blue. Concept art also shows Spark's feet as being flat with no toes. Personality Spark is usually a nice person, though he tends to get annoyed really easily. He's down on his luck due to his job being stolen by Fark, and can also often be snarky. Abilities * Jester Hat During university, he developed a jester hat that allows him to control electricity. This can be further augmented using several Jester Powers. History Spark the Electric Jester Before The Game Spark went to a university for an electrical engineering degree. During this time, he created his jester hat as a side-project. Afterwards, he got a job as an electrician maintaining low-quality robots, staying there a whole year, before being fired for a robot. Spark then tried performing on the street, and got noticed by a circus owner, who used him as a performer. This job lasted for a month, before he was replaced by Fark (for safety reasons). Spark now lives in a house, unable to pay rent, when he notices robots running amok. He decides to investigate, for curiousity's sake. Spark's Story Spark starts off in F.M. City, where he investigates the cause of the robots going haywire. After dealing with some troublesome robots, he makes his way to a cliff, where he meets Fark. Still angry about losing his job, Spark takes out his anger, calling him a faker and a disgrace. Fark mocks him back, and leaves, prompting Spark to chase him through F.M. Mountain. Spark makes his way through F.M. Mountain, and ends up on a tropical area. In there, he deals with more robots, as well as a pirate ship controlled by some rebels. This ends up working in his favor, however, as they accidentally destroy a robot attacking Spark at that moment. He enters a pipe nearby that takes him to the sewer system of Smog City, and then finds himself in Smog City itself. Making his way through, he finds two robots talking with each other. The first robot, named Romalo, pretends to take Spark's wallet, and then leaves. Spark realizes he's been tricked when the other robot, named Tropos, says that the same thing happened to him earlier. Tropos then fights Spark, but Spark manages to beat him and heads on out to Sunset Heights. Spark gets through Sunset Heights (being attacked along the way by Fark), and meets up with Fark at the top of Efilare Tower. Spark asks Fark why he's trying to take over the world, and Fark replies, warning Spark that he's stepping into dangerous territory. However, Spark defies Fark, and Fark leaves, siccing Metal Crow on the jester. Metal Crow is no match for Spark though, and is defeated. Spark jumps on a hovercraft to chase after Fark, but it spins out of control and crashes in Lightoria Bay. Spark meets up with Romalo at the end of the amusement park, and after a brief conversation (and Spark getting tricked again by Romalo), the two fight, with Spark being the victor. Romalo escapes, however, and Spark chases after him, ending up in a forest. He's attacked by a green archer in the forest, but gets her off of his back and proceeds onwards. He arrives to the exit of a factory that's nearby the forest, and a strange floating robot (who's actually Romalo_ flies over to Spark and mocks him. At that moment, a giant lumber-cutting machine attacks both Spark and Romalo, and sends Spark into the sky. Spark ends up destroying the robot, and crashes down into a desert. At the end of the desert's abandoned base, he meets up with another robot, called the Prototype, this one not attempting to attack Spark at random. Spark then realizes from the conversation that the invasion must be coming from Megaraph, but the Prototype says that Megaraph hasn't been built yet, despite it being built at the time the story is taking place. Spark corrects him, and the Prototype claims Spark is lying. This initiates a battle, but it's cut short when a robot called Freom destroys the elevator the fight was taking place in, as well as most of the other robot's body. Spark witnesses Freom destroy the Prototype, and Freom gives a warning to Spark before leaving. Spark chases after, making his way out of an underground base and into Caria Valley. He takes a military train towards Megaraph, and encounters Seam, who hijacked the train. Spark attacks Seam, thinking he's an enemy, and they fight. Spark defeats both Seam and his dragon, and the train crashes into Turbulence Plains. After making his way through there and Reynol Complex, he meets up with a robot called Megagram, who, after propositioning a fight, tells Spark to go to the forest and go up a tower. Spark beats Megagram, but follows his advice, going to Sunfire Forest. Spark arrives at the Tower of Eos not long after, and after beating Romalo twice, Romalo, being rid of the Freom Virus, teleports Spark to a secret base, where he meets up with Seam, Kerana, and Megagram again. He also meets with Dr. Armstrong, who gives Spark a mission to destroy Freom. Romalo takes Spark to Freom's fleet, where he meets up with Fark again. Spark now knows that Fark was meant as a secret agent to expose Freom, and thus doesn't have harsh feelings towards him anymore. But Fark, fed up with Spark chasing him, attacks. Even with Fark going Super, Fark was no match for the jester. Spark falls down towards Megaraph Fortress, and heads on inside to take care of Freom. Spark scales the supercomputer, and meets up with Freom at the top. After detailing his plan to crash the fortress into the planet's orbital rings, he starts launching the fortress and chases Spark with a mech. Freom attempts to fight Spark with said mech, but Spark destroys it, leaving Freom to try and kill the jester himself. He loses, but powers up into a more powerful form, and captures Spark. Spark almost dies, but at that moment, Fark sends his spear to Spark, turning him into Super Spark. Freom runs away, and Spark chases after him. They both make it to the very top of the tower, and engage in one final duel. After an intense fight, Spark ends up winning. Spark then kills off Freom with a laser beam, and lands back to the planet. Fark's Story Spark, having saved the world, got a blank check from Dr. Armstrong, and using that, he takes a vacation to the Bahamas. Thus, he is absent from the story. Spark's Challenge Spark tries out the VR game that was made from Fark's adventure, and sets the pain meter to maximum. As such, he goes through Fark's Story. Spark The Electric Jester 2 Spark only shows up in the opening of the story, being mentioned as the one who took down Freom. As such, his role here is similar to Fark's Story in the original game. Gallery SparkRegular.png|Spark's sprite in-game. DeadSpark.png|Spark's dead sprite in-game. NakedSpark.png|Spark's anatomy. SparkSmile.png|Spark making a sort of smile. SparkAnnoyed.png|Spark being annoyed. ConceptualSpark1.png|Spark's design circa 2013. ConceptualSpark2.png|Spark redesign attempts. ConceptualSpark3.png|Another Spark redesign. FirstSparkSprite.png|Spark's first-ever sprite. SecondSparkSprite.png|A redesign of Spark's sprite. Andy_spark1.png|A Spark sprite based on Andy Tunstall's drawing. TestSpark2.png|Another Spark sprite based on Andy Tunstall's drawing. CoverSpark.png|A proposed Spark pose for the cover. SparkArtwork.png|Spark posing and grinning. Hammer Time.png|Artwork of Spark using the Megagram Hammer power. Mage Spark.png|Artwork of Spark using a different looking Mage Jester power. Spark Sketch.png|Original sketch of Spark's cover artwork. TunstallSpark1.png|Andy Tunstall's Spark drawing. SparkAlbum.png|Spark from the Spark 1 album's picture. Spark Trophy Transparent.png|Spark's appearance as a trophy in Indie Pogo. Trivia * Spark was based upon 3 characters: Ristar (the face and general color), Sonic (body shape), and Kirby (the ability-change mechanic). * Spark went through several redesigns, eventually just going back to the first design after being drawn by Andy Tunstall. * Spark, along with many other indie game characters, makes a cameo in the platform fighting game, Indie Pogo, as a trophy you can obtain through a Gachapon machine. Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Formies Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Major Characters